


From clubbing to sunrise

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Crossdressing, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Modern Era, Sexual Identity, Transvestite, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur fell for her the instant he saw her, but he didn't know of Melinda's secret. As it turns out, he doesn't care. </p><p>Together they get to know each other, and Arthur gets to explore his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From clubbing to sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fill for [this comment fest](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/129528.html?thread=1556984#t1556984). I never turn down my muse when she first starts, so I went along.
> 
> As I wrote the first chapter I had this "Before sunrise" feeling, so I decided to use the idea of that movie as I write the next chapters. 
> 
> As always, I'm slow at continuing with my wips, so be patient.
> 
> ABOUT THE RATING::: I will change it as soon as I know just how far I want to take the first part of this story.

The music boomed in the background, electronic sounds playing over and over again, never stopping. Robotic voices sang, but it was impossible to hear what they said. The lights flashed above them, some moving around, others constantly changing colours. Arthur, like most others, was dancing, jumping up and down, the girl dancing with him grinding against his body. She was sexy, blond and big breasted, wearing a short skirt over her bikini--which wasn’t hiding anything. Arthur held onto her waist as she danced, making his few moves seem like a failed attempt at seducing her.

The music didn’t stop, the DJ making sure there was no breaks, no excuses to leave the club. Arthur didn’t know how long he could continue, not only with the dancing, which wasn’t his most successful attempt, but also with the girl. Maybe the dancing sobered him up, because he didn’t think she was the cutest and most amazing girl he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“I have to pee,” he shouted against her ear, needing a break from her high pitched voice, and the duck face she made whenever they stared at each other. She pouted, but he refused to give in. “Why don’t you find my friends, I’m sure they will keep you occupied until I return.” It looked as if she was about to complain, before changing her mind and wandering off in the crowd. Arthur knew there was a possibility he wouldn’t see her again that evening, not that he cared. Turning away from her he headed towards the toilets, hoping that she found someone else to bother.

“Having a good time?” Gwaine shouted as they were standing close to the speakers.

“Yeah,” Arthur lied, not wanting his friend to know that he wasn’t enjoying himself. Maybe it was the way he was brought up, or maybe he liked girls who dressed and acted differently. Whatever the cause was, he found himself wanting to return to his hotel room. Gwaine walked into the large group of dancing people.

The best part about his vacation was his friends. When they told him they wanted to take a vacation in León, which was in Spain, to celebrate they all graduated, Arthur believed they were joking, as he’d never been a part of such a free spirited group of men. Growing up it was his father who decided who he could play with, but college changed all that. He noticed Elyan dancing with a brunette, and Percy, the tallest of the group, and the tallest on the dance floor, was dancing rather provocatively with a really short girl. At least they enjoyed themselves, and that was most important.

There was no line at the men’s bathroom, unlike the women’s, so it didn’t take long before he was done. He didn’t want to return to his friends at once, fearing the girl would be waiting for him, so he went to the bar instead. “Sex on the beach,” he told the bartender as he nodded towards him, before nodding again.

“Wouldn’t we all like that?” someone asked next to him. Arthur turned and was surprised by what he saw. The stranger was a woman, completely different from the others. She had long black hair, makeup which suited her, red lips and silver eye shadow, but not too much. She wore a black dress. It had a turtleneck and long arms, and while it hid far more than most of the girls’ outfits did, it was still revealing. The whole back of the dress was missing, and the dress was cut above her knees. She also wore silver jewellery which matched her perfectly.

“Hi, I’m Arthur,” he said and offered her his hand before he was too afraid to introduce himself.

“Melinda,” she smiled, shaking the offered hand.

“You’re British,” he stated, as it was no doubt of her accent. Melinda nodded, and smiled. She held onto her drink which seemed to have more straws, umbrellas and sparkly things than it needed. His own drink arrived soon after, which Arthur paid for as he tried to think of something to say to the stranger.

“You come here often?” he said, cursing himself in his mind as he realised just how stupid he had to sound.

“A few times, and you?” She didn’t seem to be bothered by his obviously bad pickup lines.

“This is my first, I’ve actually never been to León before.” _Why would you say that, you stupid fuck_ , he thought to himself.

“And how are you enjoying it so far?”

“It’s great, but I’m looking forward to go back home.” Up until then it was mediocre at most.

“I love travelling,” she admitted, before taking a sip out of her drink.

“You travel a lot?”

“When I can afford it.” Arthur felt slightly guilty as he thought about his fortune. “What do you work with?” she continued, seeming genuinely interested.

“I just graduated from law school,” he said, leaning towards her as his throat was slightly sore from all the shouting. “And you?”

“I’m a nurse,” Melinda said, whipping her hair, which made his cock twitch. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. Even if nothing sexually happened between them, which seemed to be the reason why anyone wanted to get to know each other in a bar, he hoped they could get to know each other better.

“That’s an admirable profession, helping people.” She blushed, before her eyes move over to the dancing crowd. “Are you expecting someone?” Arthur felt slightly jealous, but knew there was nothing he could do if she was.

“No, I was just admiring the dancers.” Arthur stared at the couples on the dance floor, not fully understanding her admiration. They were fit, and knew a lot more moves than he did, but none of them interested him like Melinda did.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked, feeling slightly stupid as he didn’t know her that well.

“Sure,” she said, taking one last sip of her drink before jumping of the stool. Arthur didn’t care about his drink and followed her.

She made her way through the crowd, her body moving sensually as she followed the music. Arthur tried his hardest to listen and move with the music, but dancing was not his strongest skill, and before he’d even had the chance to dance with her, he managed to step on her feet. “I’m so sorry,” he apologised; sure she already changed her mind to dance with him.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” She didn’t answer his las question, instead she danced. His mind stopped working for a moment as she moved sensually towards him, her seducing smile pulling him into her sensual dance, until he forgot about everything. Unfortunately, that meant he would use less time concentrating on his feet, which meant he had to make more than one apology.

“Why don’t you keep your feet still,” she said, her hands on his shoulder, her eyes linked with his. “You think too much.” Although the music in the club was playing loudly in the background, Arthur understood every word she said, even if she didn’t shout like the previous girl had. “Place your hands on my hip,” she instructed. His palms tingled slightly as he touched her hips. “Feel me, move like me,” she said slightly louder. He obeyed, trying to forget everything Gwaine tried to teach him.

It was working, even if barely. He was no longer a danger to her feet, or to anyone around him. He followed her movements --only less delicate-- and was finally dancing. It wasn’t as much dancing as it was mirroring her movements, but as he wasn’t hurting anyone he didn’t care.

She continued to dance, her movements growing, until her body was pressing against his, almost against his erection. He turned slightly, hoping his movement was discreet enough for her not to notice just how excited he was. His friends were right, it had been a long time since his last sexual encounter, but Arthur didn’t want his next experience to be anywho. She didn’t seem to have noticed as she continued to dance, slowly turning around so her ass was facing him. Arthur stared at her naked back, her smooth skin teasing him. He wanted to run his hands across her back, but as they didn’t know each other, and were only dancing, he thought it would be improper.

“You’re really good, I can’t understand why others haven’t asked you to dance.”

“Most men here aren’t my type,” Melinda said, which sounded slightly strange, but completely understandable as Arthur didn’t find most girls in the club that attractive.

The music continued, and their dance movements melted together. She had more sensual movements, while he followed. As they were facing each other their faces were close, and in the passion of the moment, Arthur let his lips brush hers, which she replied to by kissing him. The kiss was breathtaking, and he wanted more, but before he could continue someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Melinda.

Staring at the intruder, Arthur knew he was in trouble, as it was the girl from earlier. After having experienced Melinda, Arthur wondered how he could ever have accepted to dance with her.

“Are you already cheating on me?!” She shouted. Everyone who stood around them watched them.

“I just met you, how can I be cheating?” Arthur asked, finding himself confused by her irrational behaviour.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re mine.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not.” The girl was angry, it was clear as day, and he prepared himself for an physical attack. The attack happened, but it was not directed to him, instead she jumped on Melinda, ripping at her clothes, trying to scratch her face, before she reached for Melinda’s hair. Arthur’s arms were locked around the girl, trying to pull her away from Melinda, when the strangest thing happened; Melinda’s hair came off.

Everyone standing closest were silent, except for the girl who Arthur held, she laughed so hard that when Arthur released, her legs couldn’t hold her and she fell.

Arthur was speechless as he watched Melissa, wondering how he could have missed it. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the club, the darkness mixed with the constant flashing lights; or maybe he’d drunk far more than he was aware of, but once the girl ripped off Melinda’s hair, it was clear to Arthur that she was no she at all. His hair was short and messy, and Arthur could see a larger bump than was normal, and his body wasn’t as curved as the body of a woman. It didn’t mean that a woman who had short hair, with no curves was a man, but Melinda was. A mixture of emotions rushed through Arthur, slightly disgust as he wondered if she, or he, had deliberately tricked him; shocked with himself as he wonder how he could have missed all the signs; and excitement, even if she turned out to be a man. Arthur couldn’t quite explain it, but even if he knew Melinda was no woman, he still found him sexy.

It pained Arthur to see Melinda hurt and humiliated --calling him Melinda was strange, but it was the only name Arthur had. It especially hurt Arthur when as he noticed the strangers who laughed of Melinda, and it was their laughter which pulled him out of his shocked state. Grabbing the arm of the blonde girl, who had caused far too much trouble, he ripped the wig out of her grip, giving her a nasty look before ignoring her completely. She was shocked by the way Arthur treated her, and let him know, but Arthur couldn’t care less about her rude comments.

He handed Melina his wig, which he seized before pushing his way through the crowd. Pulling himself together, Arthur ran after Melinda, calling the only name he had. He hear laughter behind him, and if he wasn’t worried he would escape, Arthur would have turned around and showed those people just what he thought of rudeness.

“Melinda!” he called again, almost stumbling as he tried to follow the stranger. Arthur was astonished by Melinda’s speed, even if he was running in high heels. Melinda disappeared into the toilets, luckily it was the men’s, which Arthur could enter without being kicked out of the club.

“Melinda?” he called once he was inside the bathroom. There was no reply, but the stranger didn’t have to speak as he was crying. Arthur walked over to the closed stall, wondering what to do. “How are you?” he asked.

“Leave me alone,” Melinda snapped. Arthur wasn’t used to comfort another man, and if it was anyone else he would have left. However, Melinda was not like any other man.

“I’m sorry they laughed,” Arthur said, hoping that eventually he would open the door.

“Oh, I’m used to stupid people laughing. What I’m not used to is men who flirts being a part of the group.” Arthur felt ashamed by the way he reacted, but as he hadn’t expected anything like that to happen he didn’t know how else he could have reacted.

“I didn’t know,” he started, stopping before he said something he would regret.

“I thought you did, why else would you even look at me?” Arthur couldn’t quite explain it, as he’d never experienced anything similar. “Was it a trick to lure me out on the dance floor where that bitch could humiliate me?”

“No, I would never have done that.” He wondered if he would have talked with Melinda if he knew she was a man. He was afraid of the answer as he wished to say yes. “I was surprised, that’s all.”

“But you’re not gay, I knew it from the start, but thought I might be wrong.”

“No,” Arthur admitted. “I’m not, but I don’t feel entirely straight either. To be honest, I’ve rarely felt anything towards others.” Admitting secrets to a closed door, where a stranger listened on the other side, was not something he felt comfortable with, but would accept since it was the only way he imagined Malinda would unlock the door.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his voice calmer.

Arthur looked around the room, hoping they were the only one in there, or that they didn’t understand English. “I rarely feel anything towards others, may they be female or male.” It was the truth, since an early age he found it difficult for him to identify with the boys, or girls. Why he should admit something as intimate with a complete stranger was beyond him. The only reasonable answer was that he felt a connection towards the stranger because of feelings he’d never felt earlier.

“I don’t believe you.” Melinda wasn’t a fool, Arthur doubted he’d even trust himself if he was Melinda, finding it strange that he struggled with attraction.

“You’re right not to, but it’s the truth, and I don’t know how I can make you trust me.” Until then he tried to calm Melinda, and it worked, but as he was finally calm, Arthur found it less easy to share his secrets. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have followed you in here. I’ll leave.” Melinda didn’t answer him, which he thought was a better choice than to say something rude.

He forgot just how loud the music was, as the bathroom was well isolated. He looked around the club, not sure what to do as he didn’t want to disturb his friends, but neither did he feel like he wanted to stay. “I hear you made an enemy,” Gwaine said, surprising Arthur as he hadn’t expected his friend to be there. Gwaine looked happy, far more than Arthur was used to see him.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked loudly, as the music played loudly in the background.

“That girl you insulted, she has some big friends, and by big I mean bigger than Percy, so you better watch yourself.”

“She’s going to have me beaten because I didn’t like her?” Arthur was surprised by her behaviour, and wanted more than anything to leave the club as soon as possible.

“Well, based on her story you’re a creep, who should be locked away with your date. You never told us you liked the company of the same sex.”

Arthur didn’t think it was the place or time to tell his friend about his private issue, he wasn’t even sure why he told Melinda. “I’d rather not talk about it,” he said, pulling away from Gwaine, afraid he might think he was a freak of some sort.

“Are you ashamed? You don’t have to be, I’ve had plenty of gay friends.”

“I don’t know what I am, so please don’t label me as gay,” Arthur snapped, finding it uncomfortable to talk about his interest.

“Fine, don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’m just being polite.” Arthur knew he should apologise for his outburst, but he didn’t have a chance to do it as Melinda reappeared behind him. He looked just like he had when Arthur first laid his eyes on him, except for his puffy red eyes.

Gwaine didn’t say a word; instead he pushed his elbow into Arthur’s side. “Stop it,” Arthur snapped at him, not wanting Melinda to think his friends were rude, even if they often were. “Are you well?” he asked Melinda, finding it difficult to refer to him as a “him” when he was fully dressed like a woman.

“As well as expected.” Arthur wanted to say something comforting, but failed. Instead he did something stupid, he introduced Gwaine to Melinda. Gwaine knew Melinda was no woman, so Arthur couldn’t understand Gwaine’s behaviour.

“Good evening, miss,” he said and kissed the top of Melinda’s hand. It’s rare seeing someone fully dressed in this club, glad to see not everyone follow the trend of more is less.” Melinda didn’t seem to be bothered by Gwaine’s behaviour, instead he replied.

“It’s nice to meet gentlemen as well; unfortunately they are a dying breed.”

“Lucky you for catching yourself one then,” Gwaine said and slapped Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur sent Gwaine a less than pleased look, which softened as he noticed Melinda’s blush.

“It pleases me as well, but I think I want to go back to my hotel room.”

It was Gwaine’s elbow which pushed Arthur onto the right path. “I can follow you home, if you wish,” he said, wondering if his voice was so low she couldn’t hear him.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“But I would love to. Was also thinking of leaving, as I doubt anything left will interest me.” It wasn’t until it was too late that he understood just how it sounded like, but he found that he didn’t mind.

“Have fun, lovebirds!” It was the last thing Arthur heard before he left the club with Melinda, ignoring the girl from before, and her big friends, who didn’t seem to mind Arthur’s date as much.

Maybe, just maybe, his vacation wouldn’t fail completely not if Melinda wanted to see him later. And if he accepted, then maybe Arthur would have a chance to see if the attraction was only a one night thing, or a permanent thing.


End file.
